Truly A Hero
by clearnights-darkdays
Summary: Hinata's POV. Hinata had the life she had always dreamed of, a life with Naruto. Sadly,that life comes crashing down on one horrible day. One-shot


**A/N: For whoever reads my other stories such as My Pink Hair...I'M SOOO SORRY! I just can't think of ways to make the chapter I am writing longer "." it's hard...**

**Also, I don't really know why I chose this title...but whatever BIG BANG RULES! Sorry, I was listening to Haru Haru while writing this X3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together already!**

**

* * *

**

**Truly a Hero**

I finally had my dream come true. Naruto-kun was my boyfriend, and not only that he asked me to marry him. He turned into a great strong hero from that goofy young boy. He saved Sasuke and made Sakura-chan happy. The village loves him and he even has his own fanclub now, but he still loves me over them. Even my father approves of him. Naruto had proposed to me a couple of months ago and we still haven't done the wedding yet. Naruto is _my_ hero. Naruto-kun has been acting a bit weird for the last couple of weeks; the happy gleam in his eyes is barely there. I'm not sure why, but whenever I ask he puts a horrible fake smile on and just tells me that it's nothing.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to go on a picnic with Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan?" I asked when he came home from a short mission one afternoon.

He looked at me with solemn eyes and muttered, "No, I'm too tired."

I nodded and watched as he trudged back to our room. Did the mission go bad or something? No, missions this short would never go bad with Naruto-kun. What was wrong with him?

"Hinata-chan…you can go to the picnic. I have to…think some things over…" he said after a while.

"No, it's ok! I'll stay home," I called after him and started to walk towards the room.

He was suddenly in front of me and I jumped back in surprise.

"No, go to the picnic. Don't ruin your fun because of me," he said forcefully.

"O-okay," I said quietly.

He nodded and walked back to the room. I grabbed a jacket and walked out of the house over to our old training grounds. I saw an empty picnic blanket and a basket. Nearby, I saw Neji and Tenten…training with each other.

"Hello Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan!" I said waving happily.

"Hi Hinata-chan," Tenten said sparing a glance at me as she blocked an incoming attack from Neji.

Neji didn't even look at me, but I didn't mind. He always did that. Suddenly they stopped and smiled at each other while bowing.

Then they walked over to me and Tenten asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"He's back at home. I think he was tired," I said uncertainly.

Tenten laughed, "Naruto? _Tired_? Are you sure about this?"

I nodded and she raised an eyebrow, "Are you really rough in bed or something? I wouldn't expect that from _you_, Hinata."

I blushed a bright red and Tenten laughed. I managed to sputter out, "N-no! We didn't –"

Tenten waved it off and said with a laugh, "Yeah, yeah I know."

Neji during this whole time had pulled out some food and was eating a sandwich while listening to us. Tenten looked down to him and glared.

"You didn't prepare food for _us_?" she said with fake anger.

Neji smirked and said innocently, "Nope."

Tenten sat down and I followed. We prepared food and I started to think about Naruto-kun. What was wrong with him?

As the sun was starting to set we finished talking and I said, "I'm going to see if Naruto-kun is better now…bye! Thank you! See you later!"

Neji and Tenten waved me goodbye and started to fight with each other about which was better; shruiken or kunai.

As I stepped into our house, I noted that the lights were off. The only light turned on was one coming from me in Naruto-kun's room. I heard odd moans coming from the room and not all of them sounded like a man. My heart quickened, Naruto-kun would never cheat on me…I was pretty sure of this. So, there had to be some random stranger in the room! I slowly walked over and kept my hand on my kunai holster on my leg. I slowly turned the door handle and froze at the sight before me.

Naruto-kun was making out with some girl from his fanclub. I didn't smell any alcohol at all and her shirt was already off. Was this really what was happening? They separated suddenly as the girl seemed to see me.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you said that she was out of town!" she yelled as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. She was staring at me with wide eyes and ran out. My eyes never left Naruto-kun's cold hard stare. It felt as if someone was taking my heart and squeezing it. It felt so hard to breath.

I felt my legs start shaking and I fell to the ground on my knees.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-why?" I asked pathetically. It was seemed obvious, I was not enough for him.

"Did you really think that I would be happy stuck with _you_?" he growled out.

I shook my head feebly, "I knew it…I knew I was never good enough for you. It was all just some fantasy."

Naruto-kun just stared at me as if I was some pathetic thing, which I was.

"M-maybe we can work something out," I offered.

He shook his head, "No. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of _us_, Hinata. I can't handle it, you are holding me back. I could be far greater if I didn't have you. You are pathetic and weak. We could never work something out, because I do not love you."

My eyes widened at his words and I couldn't move.

"Give me the ring," he commanded.

"No," I whispered weakly.

"Give me it."

I slowly took the ring off and placed it in his hand while staring into his cold blue eyes.

"Good-bye, Hinata," he said, yet this time there was no hard edge to his voice.

I put my head down and sobbed. I heard his footsteps leave me alone and I heard the door open and shut loudly. I looked up and ran to the closet. His clothes were already gone. I looked over to the dresser and the picture of us was gone. The frame was smashed and I started to frantically search for just one piece of him that he might've just left behind. It was all gone. The only thing left was that this was his apartment and I couldn't stand being in here. I ran out of the door and ran to the Hyuuga complex. It was night already as I ran into my dusty room. I hadn't stepped in this thing since Naruto-kun proposed to me and let me stay in his apartment.

Maids chased after me asking what was wrong, but I locked the door and cried against my pillow. Why would Naruto-kun do this to me?

The next couple of weeks were hard. By this time, everyone knew that we were no longer together and I kept seeing him with a _different_ girl under his arm each day.

My shattered heart felt heavy as I watched them laugh and smile together. Kiba seemed to always be there for me and although he was very kind, I couldn't handle being in a relationship. Yet, he was always by my side like a faithful puppy as if it was his duty.

One day, I found him making out with some girl in an alley. My heart couldn't break anymore, but I felt a little sad when I saw this. Even though we weren't together I still didn't think we would go into different relationships. Later, I saw him with Naruto-kun and he was getting yelled at. Was Naruto-kun actually defending me? My heart soared a little at my wishful thinking.

Then, I heard what he was saying, "Why are you messing with my girl?! Huh?! You don't deserve her. You don't deserve any of my girls, especially not _Hana-chan_."

My heart fell. He wasn't defending me. He was defending one of his many girlfriends. I left and I realized that Naruto-kun would never want me back.

**5 Months Later**

I saw in the Konoha newspaper the tragic news; _The Death of a Great Hero, Uzumaki Naruto_.

My eyes widened. He was dead? Naruto-kun was dead? I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks as I read:

_We now all know of the horrible beast within the great Uzumaki and we know that he was able to control it. But, now we find out that it was slowly killing Naruto. He knew that if he didn't find a way to suppress it, the beast would rage out, kill him, and the village. Uzumaki Naruto sacrificed his life in order to stop the Nine-tails fox. He used all of his chakra and stamina to push the fox back into the seal which he and his father are guarding even when dead. Uzumaki Naruto, like his father, is a true hero and we will remember him and his great deed forever._

_His funeral will be held tomorrow at 4/28, 10:00 am at the old Team 7 training grounds where he will be buried and remembered forever. _

My hands shook as I finished and I hugged my knees close to my chest. Now, he was gone. My one and only love was gone. I looked at the newspaper once more and saw the date on top. _4/27._ My head raced as I looked at the calendar. This was yesterday's newspaper! I quickly changed and looked at the time. It was 9:49. I barely had anytime to get to the training grounds! I quickly dashed out of the house and wondered why nobody bothered to tell me about his funeral or death. Then I realized it was because I stayed in my room all the time. The only one who ever came in was Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, or Ino. And I hadn't seen any of them in the last three days.

When I reached the training grounds I saw that people were already there and making speeches about him. Everyone had their heads bowed down and I joined them. No one acknowledged my presence and I stared at the smiling picture of Naruto-kun on top of the coffin. Ironically, it started to rain and I felt someone push me gently. I looked up and believed it was Naruto-kun but instead it was Kiba.

"It's your turn to speak," he whispered gently.

I nodded and didn't even bother to wipe away my tears. No one would be able to tell if it was the rain or me. I walked to the front of everyone and behind Naruto-kun's coffin.

"I…Naruto-kun was…_is_ a great man. He knows how to make you laugh and smile even when you are down. He always kept to his beliefs and goals and he could change many people with just a speech. I believe that if more people were like him this world would be amazing. He…is just an amazing wonderful person and a world without him seems so empty. I don't see how we can survive without him, but this is not how Naruto-kun would want us to act. He would want us to keep our heads high and smile. He would want us to live life to the fullest and always win over our problems. We will always remember you, Naruto-kun, we will always love you," I finished the speech quietly and walked back.

I kept my head down and listened to everyone else. I was amazed to see that Sasuke was also crying, but then again it was his best friend. After everyone was done we approached the coffin and I stroked his face one last time. I set a rose down and remembered all the times we had together.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun," I said softly and left.

Kiba approached me and gave me a sad smile.

"You know, I never stopped loving Naruto-kun. I don't understand why he was such a jerk to me though. I guess I was never good enough for him," I sighed.

Kiba looked away as if guilty, "I can't take it anymore. Naruto will understand if I tell you now…"

I looked at him confused as he started to tell me:

"He said that he wanted you to hate him when he died so you could move on. He wanted you to stop loving him and live a happy life. But he never stopped loving you, not for a single bit. Those girls he always had…they were hired actors. He couldn't handle having a relationship with someone other than you. The last words he said to me were, 'I never thought she would just believe me like that…she truly thought I didn't love her. She won't believe how much she was wrong. Don't let Hinata-chan know I love her though. Let her start over, I want her to live happily. Go marry her or something, make her happy, and make her smile. Maybe when you guys grow old together…you can tell her this, but not while she could still love me. Don't make her feel pain like I made her feel. That's all I ask, make Hinata-chan happy. I love her and always will.'"

The tears were already rolling down my cheeks as he told me the truth. Then, to my surprise, Kiba pulled out my engagement ring – the one Naruto-kun had made me give back. I felt my eyes go wide and I took the ring with shaking hands.

"He kept that and was holding it as he died. I don't really think that he wanted us to give you this, but we couldn't just _not_ give it back to you…I'm amazed you never noticed that he always wore _his_ ring."

_He never stopped loving me_. I was glad I never let Naruto-kun go. Even if that was his dying wish, I would always love him and could never stop. I could not comply with Naruto-kun's hope and dream, I would always be happy as long as I knew Naruto-kun loved me. And although this was not the happy ending I was quite thinking about, it was good enough because I knew that forever I would be in Naruto-kun's heart. He is my true hero.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's sad...but REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
